The invention relates to a subframe for the vehicle chassis of motor vehicles.
Subframes are used in the automotive industry in the area of the vehicle chassis, for example, as an engine bracket or axle bracket. A subframe which is produced in hollow chamber design may additionally have the function of a pressure accumulator for storing hydraulic fluid or compressed air.
DE 10 2008 054 114 A1 discloses a subframe which is produced in hollow chamber design and has a storage volume for storing a gas or liquid medium. The subframe described in this printed publication is made of cast parts with cavities and it is noted there that in principle, also welded profile structures are conceivable having a wall thickness which has to be selected as a function of the operating pressure of the stored medium.
The invention is based on the object to provide a subframe for the vehicle chassis of motor vehicles, which includes a pressure accumulator and can be produced in an easiest possible way.